


Summertime II

by carbohyandrea



Series: Summertime [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Summertime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201985
Kudos: 1





	Summertime II

Wanda回家后还对今天下午那场和Natasha的相遇念念不忘。她把下午在古井边读的书放在了床头柜上，上面是Natasha走之前给她的花：“如果你收下它的话，我会很开心的。” Wanda把那枝花拿在手上轻轻地摆弄着花瓣，她打算一会找一个容器把花放进去。

“Wanda？I need your help!” 母亲的声音从楼下传来。

“Natasha Romanoff。”她若有所思地把这个名字重复了一遍，指尖轻轻地拂过花瓣，她小声地笑了笑。

楼下的呼声又重复了几次，但Wanda还是没有听到。

“看在上帝的份上！Wanda,你在干什么？”母亲蹬蹬蹬地上楼来了，她穿着围裙，上面有果酱的污渍，她看到了Wanda手上的花：“哪里来的？”

“我自己摘的。”Wanda撒了个谎。她从不撒谎，但不知道为什么这句谎话这么流畅地就被自己说了出来，她把花放回柜上：“需要我干什么？”

“我需要你去镇上取一下罩衫的花样，我明天要做。”

“为什么不让Pietro去？”

“这件罩衫又不是给他做的。”

“现在天已经黑了。”Wanda看看外面的天空。

母亲把手中的灯笼举给她：“你可以提着灯去，然后让店里的伙计把你送回来。”

“那为什么我不一个人提着灯回来？”

“那不是不安全吗？”

“所以，”Wanda皱了皱眉，“我一个人提着灯去镇上就很安全，但是我必须得让一个人送我回来，因为自己回来不安全？”她没好气地接过灯笼，“什么时候开始回家反而成为了一件不安全的事情？”

母亲气呼呼地转过身冲正在下楼的Wanda叫喊到：“你这样未来的婆家是不会喜欢你的！”

“我干吗非得有一个？”Wanda大声地回道。

“你这傻丫头！怎么可以这样说，你要是再不能嫁出去，这个房间可就塞不下你了。”她把Wanda的房门关上，然后在围裙上擦擦自己的手：“Silly girl！”

“Wanda，你去干吗？”正坐在门廊里擦靴子的Pietro看到姐姐问道。

“我要去取个东西。”Wanda翻了个白眼，“我问你，如果让你去取一件女式罩衫的花样，你会觉得难为情吗？”

“如果是帮你拿那就不难为情。”Pietro脱下帽子开玩笑似地欠欠他的腰，做出鞠躬的样子，“所以你想让我替你去吗？或者我们一起去？”

“算了，我自己出去走走吧。”Wanda谢过Pietro，戴上帽子系好绑带，自己提着灯笼出了门。母亲这时候已经下楼来了，她手忙脚乱地去厨房弄她的果酱和针线活，嘴上还念叨着：“Silly girl! How could she!”

Wanda无奈地摇了摇头，然后往前走去。她穿过小桥，往镇上的路上点着几盏小灯，另一边是Natasha的家，Wanda留意到只有二楼的房间里点亮了一盏灯，她凑到栏杆边好奇地看着亮着灯的房间。

Natasha正坐在窗边的梳妆台前，女仆正在帮她梳头发，她很容易地看到有盏灯在自己家的院子外面晃悠着。她侧头示意女仆停下手中的梳子，然后她站到窗边想要看看是谁在举灯。

Wanda抬头看到正在往外面看的Natasha，突然吓了一跳——被Natasha碰上自己正在她家看那该是一件多尴尬的事情。Natasha还打开了窗户：“你找我吗？”

“哦不、不是...”Wanda紧张得连话都说不清楚了。“只是看看。”

“你要去哪里？”Natasha的几缕金发垂到胸口，米色的睡袍包裹着浑圆的胸脯，“现在已经很晚了不是吗？”

“我得去镇上去罩衫的花样。”Wanda如实说道。

“如果你不介意的话，我这里倒是有很多，你可以上来看看。”Natasha又把窗子打开了一些，“要上来再一起喝杯茶吗？”

那幢房子和房子里的Natasha的眸子仿佛有魔力一般吸引着Wanda去接受Natasha的邀请，Wanda点点头：“好。”

Natasha把窗关上：“我让人来为你开门。”

Wanda在门口等了一会，一个女仆举着一盏灯下来把花园的大门给她打开。花园的铁门有些生锈，铁柱碰撞的声音在黑夜里格外刺耳。

“请跟我来。”女仆对她微微欠身，恭敬地说道。

Wanda在带领下来到了一楼的会客室，Natasha正亲自在把会客室里的灯给点亮，她还是穿着那件米色的睡裙，只是又披了一件外衣。她优雅地举着点灯的火柴，头微微仰起，在点矮柜上的烛台。

“房子有些简陋。”Natasha把灯点好之后走向Wanda，“快到那边坐下，茶马上回来了。”

Wanda坐在一把扶手椅上，高高的椅背让她看起来显得很小，她笑着说：“我觉得这已经不算简陋了。”说着她用手轻轻地摸了摸扶手上精美的花纹，“这比我家里的椅子要精美得多。”

男仆托着一个放了茶杯，茶壶，牛奶和方糖的银质托盘走了进来，Natasha接过托盘，从茶壶里面倒出热腾腾的红茶：“你需要糖吗？”

“要，谢谢。”Wanda伸出双手接过Natasha递给自己的那杯茶，Natasha用小夹子夹了一块方糖放进茶杯里，又为她倒了一些牛奶。“我有很多罩衫的花样，不过都在楼上，我们喝完茶去取吧。”

Wanda点点头，她小心地捧着茶杯喝里面的茶。Natasha也捧着一杯茶，在她对面的扶手椅上坐下。壁炉里的火偶尔噼啪作响，两人一言不发地喝着茶。Natasha先打破了沉默：“你想要什么样的花样？”

“怎样都行，只是件罩衫而已。”

“听上去挺无所谓的，为什么非要今天拿？”

“对于我的父母而言这是个绝佳的机会让我去镇上...”Wanda转着她的杯子，不知道怎样才能不那么奇怪地把这句话给讲完。

Natasha大概明白了Wanda的意思：“我想我也许明白了。”她放下手中的茶杯，“你觉不觉得那样非常可笑？”

“怎样。”

“站在圣坛上和一个你也许不那么爱的人一起，然后在上帝的面前宣誓你会永远爱那个人。”Natasha又给自己倒了一点红茶，她手上的手镯碰到茶壶发出好听的声响。

“是挺讽刺的。”Wanda认同，“我永远不想那样，但我父母非常希望我明天就能嫁人，后天就生三个孩子。”

Natasha“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，她再一次放下手中的茶杯：“那你是怎么打算的？”

“每当他们和我提起这个问题，我就跑去树林里。”

Natasha若有所思地点点头：“我们是不是该上楼去看那些衣服了？”

Wanda也把自己的茶杯放下准备起身，Natasha拿起放在一边矮桌上的油灯：“老实说，你有大概想过想要怎样的花样吗？”

Wanda诚实地摇头：“真的没有。”

两人一起上了楼，穿过长长的走廊，来到Natasha的房间，里面比Wanda想象得还要大，而且装潢非常地精美，Natasha推开一扇门：“这里面都是衣服，进来吧。”

更衣室内挂着各种各样的裙子，鞋子，缎带和帽子。这估计是Wanda第一次见到这么多的衣裙，这比镇上的那家裁缝铺里的衣服还要多。她留意到白天那条墨绿色的裙子被单独挂了出来。Natasha从一个抽屉里取出一沓罩衫的设计花样：“你挑挑看你喜欢哪一个。”

Wanda接过那些花样：“这些都是你自己做出来的吗？”

“不，是以前在别的地方住时买的。”

Wanda对一脸笑意看着自己的Natasha说道：“我觉得你穿上这些衣服一定都很好看。”

Natasha对这样的夸奖已经非常习惯了，毕竟Wanda不是第一个这样说她的人。她摸着一件深蓝色的裙子，上面绣有很多的金线和蕾丝做点缀装饰：“我已经很久没有把这些衣服拿出来好好地穿一穿了。”

“为什么不呢？”Wanda问道，她用手轻轻地摸了摸那条墨绿色的裙子，“我很期待看到。”

“衣服也只是衣服罢了。”Natasha松开那条蓝色裙子，坐在衣柜边的矮凳上。Wanda挑好了一个花样，把剩下的还给Natasha：“我以为，你会喜欢把自己打扮得很漂亮，我判断错了。”

“你不能从这一屋子的衣饰就断定我对衣服很着迷。”Natasha说道，“都是随便穿穿而已，你要是想要，我们可以现在就试试这些裙子。”

Wanda必须得承认，她很想看Natasha穿上这些衣服的样子，她应该会美得像从童话书里走出来的人。Natasha本来就很美，Wanda对Natasha的眼睛印象特别深刻，她橄榄石一样的眸子一直吸引着Wanda时不时地去看她，就好像那双眸子会说话一样。而现在，Wanda的目光也不能从Natasha轻抚那些缎带的手指上移开。Natasha突如其来的提议让她的目光从Natasha的手指上移开，看着她漂亮的眼睛，支支吾吾地说：“现在吗？”

“对你来说会不会太晚了？”

“不会。”Wanda否定道，“要我去帮你叫你的贴身女仆吗？”

“已经有一个人在这里了，”Natasha的手朝Wanda比划了一下，“为什么还要再叫一个人来呢？”

Wanda一时之间有些不知所措：“你希望我帮你吗？”

“你愿意吗？”Natasha带着期待的眼神看着她。

Wanda点点头，她把衣帽间的门关上，然后接过Natasha挑选的裙子，Natasha脱下自己的罩衫，然后开始解睡裙的扣子，不一会，她完美的身材便展现在Wanda的面前。

Wanda从来没有这么近距离地观察一个人赤裸的身体，她的脸上不禁泛起一丝绯红，然后她接过Natasha挑的打底裙帮Natasha套上，因为她离Natasha非常近，她可以嗅到Natasha身上沐浴后乳液淡淡的香味。薄薄的打底裙下面是Natasha身体的轮廓。Wanda咽了咽口水，然后把裙子的纽扣扣好。

Natasha这个时候也在扣扣子，她从最上面的一颗扣起，Wanda从底下是一颗扣起，在最中间的那颗扣子上，Natasha的手指和Wanda的手指碰到了一起，Wanda像是触电了一样缩回她的手，Natasha把最后一颗扣子给扣好，然后把胸衣递给Wanda。

Wanda帮Natasha穿上胸衣，她的手有些迟疑，但还是轻轻地把Natasha胸前的软肉推到合适的位置。Natasha作为一个一直有贴身女仆帮她更衣的人已经对这样的事情习惯了，但看到Wanda绯红的面颊，不由得在心里笑了一下。Wanda做完这一动作后立刻弯腰低下头去拿放在矮凳上的衬裙，她的眼神飘向另一个角落，而且明显地感觉自己的心跳加速了，她轻轻地呼了一口气，然后拿起衬裙帮Natasha穿上。

然后就是主角登场了，Wanda帮Natasha穿好裙子之后，细心地把袖口和衣服上的绸带和蕾丝整理好，当整理领口的蕾丝装饰时，Wanda的脸更红了。而Natasha只是装作自己看不见的脸红的Wanda。

“你看上去好极了。”整理完毕的Wanda后退几步看着Natasha。Natasha看看镜子里的自己，转身拉起Wanda的手：“你也试一件吧，我来帮你。”

“真的吗？”Wanda有些不好意思。

“嗯。”Natasha带着期待的微笑看着Wanda。


End file.
